Knock 'em Dead!
by SeeMeRollingTheyHatin
Summary: Sasagawa Ryōhei has dedicated his life to living to the extreme, so when the new transfer student not only challenges him but completely outclasses him in a spar. The only thing he could do was extremely pursue her until she agreed to be his girlfriend. "I will get Higurashi-chan to be my girlfriend to the extreme!" [Ryohei x Kagome]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right? The artwork belongs to _**Butcher Studios**_ from Deviant Art, just borrowing it since it was the inspiration for this story.

**Summary:** Sasagawa Ryōhei has dedicated his life to living to the extreme, so when the new transfer student not only challenges him but completely outclasses him in a spar. The only thing he could do was extremely pursue her until she agreed to be his girlfriend. "I will get Higurashi-chan to be my girlfriend to the extreme!"

* * *

_Knock 'em Dead!_

Chapter One

Higurashi Kagome's first taste of romance ended on a sour note.

She was thirteen years old, and had been going out with the one whom she believed to be her soul mate (even potential husband).

His name was Saotome Inuyasha, the son of the very wealthy business tycoon, Saotome Tōga, and the younger brother of the Crescent Corporation heir, Saotome Sesshōmaru. But none of that had mattered to her.

Kagome hadn't cared much for the wealth of his family, nor had she ever thought of what he could do for her.

The only thing that she had cared for was the brash young man, who had a heart of gold beneath his rough exterior. It had been this that had led her to become first his friend, and then his girlfriend of six months. Now, she was currently making her way to the school with a gift that she had been working towards with his happiness in mind.

Before that day she had been a hopeless romantic; knowing the story of how her parents had gotten together, she had desired such a thing for herself. Not that it wasn't natural, after all, most girls her age fantasized about finding _The One _for themselves, and Kagome as no exception.

Unfortunately, like many others, she was met with a cruel lesson from reality.

* * *

It had been a clear and sunny spring day. The cherry blossoms had bloomed and the breeze caused the petals to fall like snow, making the scenery an absolute treat for the eyes.

Kagome was hurriedly making her way down the street towards the school, her wavy, mid-back length black hair followed behind her on the wind like a banner. Excitement was practically emanating from her petite frame, as her blue eyes glowed with anticipation.

Not that anyone could blame her, after all today was the six month anniversary of her relationship with her boyfriend.

In her hand was a print-out of a receipt to an all-day reservation at the most expensive ramen restaurant in Tokyo. For the last two months she had been doing extra chores, and even had taken a part-time job in order to get this. Briskly walking towards the school, Kagome's cheeks warmed and she couldn't help but smile at the reaction her boyfriend would have in response to the gift.

Ramen was his favorite food.

Kagome had tried numerous times to make him a homemade bento, she had even roped her mother into giving her cooking lessons in hopes that she would be able to impress him.

After all, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach right?

But it didn't matter how well she did or how much she made, Inuyasha would always have ramen after eating it.

While she was slightly put off by it, especially when he didn't do much other than grunt while eating her bento. She accepted that it was one of his many quirks, and had become used to it.

Obviously since he ate the bento, it couldn't be too bad right?

Giggling, she came to a stop at the front gate of her school and immediately her eyes scanned the crowd of students in search for Inuyasha's distinctive white hair.

She was so caught up in looking for him, that she didn't seem to notice other students around her stopping to stare at her and mutter to each other in their groups.

Looking around with furrowed brows, Kagome frowned.

"Where is he? He said he would be waiting for me in the front of school…" not seeing him at the gate, she decided to go ahead and make her way towards the building.

Keeping her grip on the paper in her hand, she walked till she stood in the middle of the courtyard. Coming to a stop, she looked around and saw a shock of white hair near the stairs next to another figure. At the sight, a large smile blossomed on her face. Raising her arm up, she called out to her boyfriend cheerfully.

"Inuyasha! Over here!"

Jogging over to him, she looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"Inuyasha, good morning!" expecting his usual grunt, she was a bit surprised when he glanced over at her from over his shoulder and shifted in place.

"Morning, Kagome." Blinking slowly, the dark-haired girl almost slapped herself to see if she was dreaming.

Inuyasha was actually being civil in the morning, this was weird.

A little off kilter at this turn of events, she turned her attention to the figure standing next to him.

Kagome couldn't stop her eyebrows from rising up in surprise.

"Ah, Kikyō-nee! Good morning, what are you doing here?"

The older girl standing next to her boyfriend was Katsunuma Kikyō, their upperclassman and a distant cousin from Kagome's mother's side of the family. During their childhood, Kagome had looked up to her graceful and regal cousin, and had at one point tried to emulate her. But after Kikyō's family had moved from Tokyo during her elementary years, Kagome had begun to become her own person instead of following in the footsteps of her cousin.

Kikyō had still manage to keep in contact with her with letters every now and then, detailing all of the places she had seen as her father's job required them to move frequently. In fact, her cousin was the first person she had informed about her relationship all those months ago.

When Kikyō had informed her that she would be moving to Tokyo once again, she had been ecstatic and determined to make sure that the older girl would have a great time. And she thought of no better person to introduce her older cousin to first than Inuyasha.

She was the only one who supported their relationship at first, as her father hadn't liked Inuyasha much after their first meeting and even Kagome's mother (being a shock as her mother is usually very accepting of about everyone she deals with) had held reservations towards her boyfriend.

The opposite could be said for Inuyasha's family, who had taken to her very well. Even his perfectionist older brother Sesshōmaru seemed grudgingly accepting of her, which was quite the accomplishment if Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, was to be believed.

"Good morning, Kagome…I…" she trailed off, and Kagome frowned slightly as the other girl couldn't seem to meet her eye for more than seconds at time.

But she didn't have to wait any longer as an aggravated sigh fell from Inuyasha's lips, drawing her attention from her fidgeting cousin to the narrowed amber gaze of her boyfriend.

"Look Kagome, I don't feel like hiding this from you anymore."

Immediately, Kagome was hit with a dark feeling of foreboding at that sentence and for the first time noticed just how quiet the entire courtyard seemed to be at that moment. Titling her head back slightly, blue eyes shifted between the two standing before her.

"What is going on Inuyasha?" Her fist clenched around the paper in her hand causing it to crinkle ominously.

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets, and scowled.

"I'm breaking up with you in order to be with Kikyō."

The sound of her ripping the paper in her hands apart at the news, echoed throughout the silent courtyard.

"What?" Kagome questioned her eyes wide as she stared up at her boyfriend in disbelief. She clutched a hand to her chest, as it clenched in pain at those blunt words. For a moment, she felt like she had to be dreaming, there was no way that he would do something this callous to her.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened, "I'm breaking up with you in order to be with Kikyō."

The blue-eyed girl could only gape in shock as it finally settled in her mind.

This was actually happening.

Her boyfriend was breaking up with her in order to get with her cousin!

With that thought she turned to Kikyō, her eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Is this true Kikyō-nee?" Kagome asked, as she began to tremble while clenching onto the halves of the paper she had brought to the school.

Kikyō seemed to not want to say anything, but settled on nodding.

She grits her teeth as she tried to breathe deeply, as she could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate. While this occurred, Inuyasha decided to inform her that he and Kikyō's "affair" had started two months ago after she had introduced them. Once she finally got herself under control, Kagome closed her eyes, breathed deeply, opened them to lock eyes with Inuyasha and asked a simple question.

"Why? Why did you do this, and why wait for today of all days to come clean?" the petite girl did not look away from him, from the two of them as they fidgeted in place.

Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms, "While you've been busy these last two months doing who knows what, I've been hanging out with Kikyō and found that she's the one for me…"

He briefly glanced over at her cousin, and Kagome felt a spike of rage fill her heart at the soft look that she saw in his eyes. It was a look that he only showed to her on brief occasions, and even then she had to work for it.

The white-haired boy turned his attention back to her, and the warmth left.

"You're just not the girl for me, too pushy, too loud, and overall _unfeminine_ with your interest in martial arts."

Hearing this, any emotion on Kagome's face was wiped clean, which caused her cousin to tense up where she stood.

Inuyasha, still intent on verbally putting down Kagome in order to get his message across didn't notice, but Kikyō did. Brown eyes widened slightly in horrified realization, as Kagome's blue eyes narrowed and the corned of her mouth curled down into a deeper scowl with every word coming from the younger boy's mouth.

In another universe, Kagome would've most likely reacted like any other girl and cry and run off, even bow out gracefully. But this wasn't the case now, for Kagome was no ordinary girl with interest in martial arts.

The younger girl was much more than that.

Kagome was the daughter of Higurashi Yusuke, nee Urameshi, whom is the MMA World Champion, and leader of a gym that focused completely on mixed martial arts. All of which the Kagome had been trained in since the day she could walk at the hand of her father.

"Inuyasha that's enough…" but it seemed she was too late.

"_Unfeminine_?" the icy tone used made everyone freeze in place.

Kagome's bangs shielded her eyes from view as she brought up her clenched fists. Popping her knuckles, she lifted her head to show blazing blue eyes as she made her way towards the now wary Inuyasha.

"I'LL SHOW YOU UNFEMININE YOU TWO-TIMING PIECE OF SHIT!" she roared, her face distorted with the absolute fury that had overcome her usually gentle disposition. Launching herself across the short space between them with a battle cry, she ignored the pleas from Kikyo and began to pummel Inuyasha before the eyes of everyone in the courtyard.

That was the day the populace of Sengoku Middle School witnessed one of the most brutal beat downs ever seen on their campus.

Yes, in another universe things would've been very different but unfortunately in this one, Kagome had inherited more than her father's temper. And unfortunately this will cause her endless amounts of trouble as it had for her father in his youth.

* * *

**Word Count: 1, 928**

Continue or nah?

And I also don't own Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho, thought I should put that in there.


	2. Interlude - Nodoka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right?

**Summary:** Sasagawa Ryōhei has dedicated his life to living to the extreme, so when the new transfer student not only challenges him but completely outclasses him in a spar. The only thing he could do was extremely pursue her until she agreed to be his girlfriend. "I will get Higurashi-chan to be my girlfriend to the extreme!"

* * *

_Knock 'em Dead!_

Interlude - Nodoka

Higurashi Nodoka was proud of the life that she has made for herself.

Being the daughter of a family with deep roots in the martial arts community, she had always known that she would have to accept the very real possibility that her children would follow the Higurashi lifestyle. The thrill of the fight ran deep in the Higurashi blood, with only her being one of the rare exclusions, and even that was to some degree.

It wasn't that she didn't know a thing or two about fighting, seeing as her father was adamant to teach her about it. It was just that unlike others of the Higurashi bloodline, she had no talent whatsoever in martial arts.

It had been a slight disappointment to her father, Higurashi Toshiro, whom hoped to make her his heir seeing as she was his only child. But through the years, he had come to terms with it and had begun to look for a successor in the students that came into the dojo.

So it was a surprise when Nodoka inadvertently stumbled across a young man that would later become suitable for the job.

Nodoka had been tasked with delivering a message to an old friend of her father's in a neighboring ward of Tokyo. Her father had been busy breaking in the new recruits at his gym, and she had volunteered to run the message for him right after she stopped by the gym on her way home. She had nothing to do that afternoon, and she had wanted to spend a little time away from the hustle and bustle that was a daily thing at her father's gym.

Most of her trip went smoothly, though she had been approached by men several times, she was able to ward them off and continue on her way. It was only when she made her way to train station to make her way back home that she was truly attacked. The moment she clapped her brown eyes on them, she noted that they were a group of boys she had noticed earlier as she made her way to her father's friend's home.

Everyone else on the street avoided them, and not being someone who lived there, she had minded her own business. There were several points in time when she believed that she felt eyes on her, but she had chalked it up to her just being paranoid. But her instincts proved to be right when she became surrounded by them, and the gaze of their leader on her reminded her of that feeling once again.

Years have passed since then, but even now she could remember the glint in his eyes as he looked her up and down. Nodoka was no stranger to admirers, seeing as she had to deal with a lot of them at her school. But she had never had to deal with overly aggressive pursuers, which now she attributed to the fact that everyone in their ward knew the Higurashi name and would think twice before messing with the gym's "Hime".

The one leading the group had tried to ask her out, but she declined as politely as possible.

While Nodoka wasn't scared (seeing at there were those in her gym that many would consider much scarier), she was wary. She wasn't very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and didn't want to end up having to futilely defend herself against these boys. But it seemed that even despite her saying "no", the boy had already made up his mind that she _**would**_be going out with them.

Realizing that the situation was quickly going down a path she didn't want to go, she had turned with the intention of making a mad dash to her train, but had been stopped by the bruising grip on her wrist. Her wrist had throbbed in pain causing her to cry out in pain. There were others there in the station, but they had all turned their gaze away instead of offering assistance.

It seems that whenever someone needs it most, the bystander effect always kicks in.

Nodoka struggled against the boy's hand, but fear finally welled up in her when it proved that no matter how hard she tried he just wouldn't let go. He was standing there looking at her with those eyes, while his buddies stood around with grins and smirks. All the while they were making lewd jokes about how much fun they were going to have.

She had just about resigned herself to what was going to happen when suddenly the grip on her wrist was gone.

Even now she could remember the moment when she first laid eyes on the man, who would be her husband.

His back was facing her, blocking her away from the view of the boys she had been accosted by. The leader was on the ground, nursing his rapidly swelling cheek with death in his eyes in the direction of her savior. He had ordered for the others to take care of him, but it became clear that they stood no chance against him. One after the other, he beat them until they ran away.

She watched as he turned towards her with a determined pair of brown eyes, her heart was hammering in her chest. Her face was flushed and for the first time in her life, she felt nervous.

"Are you alright?"

Nodoka was never someone who was particularly interested in romance, seeing as no guy she has been pursued by had been able to take the hazing from her father's students. But at that moment, she believed that if she were to fall for someone, it would be with someone like this man before her.

To think that after multiple encounters, she and this man, Urameshi Yusuke, would slowly get to know each other, fall in love, and then make a family together…Nodoka, despite the odds was able to find her own fairytale ending.

Sliding the front door of her house closed, Higurashi Nodoka, the matriarch of the Higurashi household sighed. Taking off her shoes in the genkan, she stepped into the house and came to a stop near the entrance to the kitchen. Glancing over to the stairs leading to the second floor, she brought up a hand to her mouth.

"Kagome, could you come down here and help with dinner?" dropping her hand down, she heard a muffled reply that sounded like "yes" and nodded. Going into the kitchen, she placed her bag of groceries onto the table and began putting things away. Moments later, she heard the sound of footsteps and looked up just as she placed a pot on the stove to see her daughter enter the room.

It has been a few weeks since the girl had been expelled from Sengoku Middle School after beating up her now ex-boyfriend. Since her husband had brought her home, she hadn't left the house for much and stayed up in her room unless they called her for something. The only time she had bothered to leave the house was the go on her usual morning run before doing her duties for the shrine they live on.

Despite this, Nodoka could see that what had happened was still affecting her daughter. After all, even she couldn't help but wanted to give that Saotome boy a piece of her mind, especially his family. It had been a mess when the boy's parents had gotten involved, as they obviously were given a fabricated account of what actually happened from their son.

At first they wanted to press charges against her daughter, and accused her of being a delinquent, whom obviously beat their son due to the fact that he wanted to break up with her. Due to the amount of power their company held and the amount of donations they made to Sengoku. It was very likely that there would be no way for Kagome to come out of the situation without severe repercussions.

It had only been the intervention of her niece recounting the true events that had settled the entire thing.

Hearing the truth, the couple had dropped the charges, and tried to apologize for their actions, but none of the Higurashi family accepted it.

But in the end, Kagome was still expelled from the school due to fighting. Regardless of the fact that it was an act of passion, the severity of the boy's injuries caused the school board some concern. The fact that she comes from a family that runs a gym centered on the skills she used to beat the boy didn't make things better.

Which brought her attention to the problem they were currently facing: finding a school that Kagome would be able to attend. And the one option that had recently opened up after Yusuke had gotten in contact with his father's side of the family. 'Though we're not sure how Kagome will take it…' she mused, as she absentmindedly went about her routine in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mama…what are we having for dinner." Hearing her daughter's question, Nodoka came back from her spiraling thoughts.

Turning her attention to her daughter, she took in the image that her only daughter made. She was the perfect blend between herself and her beloved husband, though many would admit that she took after her father more in most things. Since her expulsion, she had been hanging around either the house or the gym. Her usual outfits consisted of sleeveless hoodies and shorts, with her hoodies sometimes replaced with a tank top every now and then.

Like her father, she didn't care much for dressing up unless the situation called for it.

Usually Nodoka would try and push for her daughter to dress in cuter clothing, but knew that it was a losing battle for the most part.

"Since it's your brother's chance to choose, he's picked curry." Giggling at the groan her daughter released, she glanced over her shoulder at her daughter.

Her lips were turned down into a grumpy frown, "Really, I swear that squirt has no imagination whatsoever…Curry, really?"

Bringing up a hand to her lips, she nodded. "Well it is his choice dear, besides I seem to recall that someone chooses oden every time it is there chance to choose the menu."

Nodoka smiled at the blush that blossomed on her cheeks.

The girl only crossed her arms, and grumbled childishly.

"Well oden is better than curry any day."

Shaking her head, Nodoka set out the ingredients and began to go to work. Without any need for her to say anything, Kagome quickly made her way over and helped get everything ready. As they feel into their routine, Nodoka decided to broach the subject of school.

"We've managed to find a school you could attend."

Pausing mind chop, her daughter stiffened for a moment. Nodoka could see her white-knuckled grip on the handle of the knife, and knew that she hadn't been expecting it. After all, none of the schools in the remote area was willing to take her in, especially after her beating of the Saotome boy somehow ended up going viral.

"Hn."

Seeing as she wasn't immediately protesting, she decided to continue.

"Your father had recently gotten in contact with his cousin, who has looked into whether you could be enrolled in the school near where he lives and told us that they would accept you."

Looking up at her daughter's face, she saw her eyes widen in disbelief.

Nodoka knew that her daughter wouldn't exactly be happy with this, seeing as she has never really been away from the family. Even she and her husband were unsure, but they knew that if they didn't do something soon...their daughter's future could be in danger. Education was a must, and there was no way that she would allow her daughter to be limited in what she wanted to do with her life because of this.

She knew that Kagome would feel hurt at them sending her away, but it was what needed to be done. One day she would understand.

"Your father and I've decided that you would be going to stay with his cousin, Tsuyoshi-kun and his son Takeshi."

* * *

**Word Count: 2,035**

Continue or nah?


End file.
